vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Original)
Summary Godzilla was designed by Teizo Toshimitsu and Akira Watanabe under Eiji Tsuburaya's supervision. Early on, Tanaka contemplated on having the monster be gorilla-like or whale-like in design due to the name "Gojira" (a combination of the Japanese words for gorilla which is gorira, and whale which is kujira) but eventually settled on a dinosaur-like design. Japan is thrown into a panic after several ships explode and are sunk. At first, the authorities think its either underwater mines or underwater volcanic activity. The authorities soon head to Odo Island, close to where several of the ships were sunk. One night, something comes onshore and destroys several houses and kills several people. A later expedition to the island led by paleontologist Professor Kyôhei Yamane, his daughter Emiko, and young navy frogman Hideto Ogata (who also happens to be Emiko's lover, even though she is betrothed to Dr. Daisuke Serizawa) soon discover something more devastating than imagined in the form of a 164-foot-tall (50-meter-tall) monster whom the natives call Gojira. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 7-B via Vapor Breath Name: '''Godzilla '''Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: '''At least 200 million years old, likely higher (Speculated by Dr. Yamane to be from the Jurassic Age) '''Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Energy Projection, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Radioactivity, Breath Attack, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Radiation, and Electricity Attack Potency: Large Building level physically (Collapsed buildings by just walking into them), City level via Vapor Breath (Capable of causing this much damage) Speed: At least Superhuman by virtue of sheer size, possibly higher while swimming, Unknown, possibly Subsonic to Transonic reactions (Nearly struck down several F86F Saber Jets, which can fly at Mach 0.89, while in mid-flight) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class K to Class M by virtue of sheer size (50 meters tall and weighs 20,000 metric tons) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: City level (Tanked 50 kiloVolts of electricity with no damage whatsoever, invulnerable to tanks, missiles, bullets, bombs, and conventional military firepower in general, Godzilla was swimming in a section of the ocean he was boiling with his Vapor Breath) Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of meters with its breath Standard Equipment: 'Nothing notable 'Intelligence: Average (Has enough cognitive thought to know that humanity injured his family, destroyed his natural habitat and irradiated him, answering with destroying the closest human outpost (Japan) in revenge) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vapor Breath:' Godzilla's signature attack is his distinctive Vapor breath. Godzilla's dorsal fins glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. Others Notable Victories: Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) Metal Bat's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mutants Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Giants Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7